moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Tibius Slashenslef
=Doctor Tibius Slashenslef= *Race: Night Elf *Sex: Male *Age: ??? *Height: 7 feet *Weight:??? *Class: Druid *Alignment: Chaotic Good (I think. ) *Profession: Herbalist, Alchemist, Doctor-ist *Affiliation: Untrained Incorperated =History= Tibius wasn't always screwed up in the head, In fact he used to be quite noble in everything he did! Instead of take on the normal bit of adventuring, Tibius started studying medical procedures, Reading books, Watching Doctor's at work. It soon became something fun to him, Having the ability to help others. He'd made way as an apprentice to a Doctor stationed in Ashenvale, There he'd met his best and most treasured of friends, Adria Solarus, Who would later become Adria Slashenslef. They got into trouble together, Played, Studied and did a multitude of things together. Including create a child. The family grew close and soon Tibius would come to realize that he loved his family, More then he loved anything else. Perhaps by cruel twist of fate, Or form of punishment, An attack had befallen him and his family. Orcs had come and devistated their home, Ransacked their supplies. Tibius put as much of a fight as he could, His wife not to far behind him, But it was to no avail. Their numbers were great and they were not overcome. Tibius and family were left in their house, Heavily injured and dieing. Tibius did the only thing he could, He teated his wounds enough to let him crawl to his family and try to treat them... But alas, He was unable to save them. Their wounds were to great, And his pain had grabbed hold of him. He woke up later in Darnassus hoping it all to be a bad dream, But it was not. His family was gone, and with them, His sanity. He now spends his time studying the ways of a Doctor, Studying self treatment and ways to get over pain. He succeded, And now he wants to spread his knowledge, And help everyone. To prevent anyone from having to go through what he had to endure. =Personality= Unlike most of his kind, Tibius is completely psychotic! One moment he'll be throwing perverse comments at some woman, The next moment he'll be defending his honor with a random, yet well thought out speech, To taking all things serious, To throwing perverse comments at some man, to bursting into tears, to stabbing himself in the arm are bashing himself in the leg with a mace! This guy is all over the place on the emotion-meter! Totally Eccentric in his ways but everything he does is with good intent, He likes to help people though most do not want his help because they can't open their minds past his eccentricity, as he says it. He loves critters somedays, and hates them the next. Prone to screaming "RABBID " and hammering them into the ground with a moonfire. =Skills= Obviously he has your average Druid skills, On top of that his medical methods are unorthodox but he is a brilliant Doctor. Don't let his insanity block you from treatment! =Recently= Recently Tibius found himself waking up in a gnome woman's body, He spent the day screaming obscene words and running around Stormwind in a panic. Then he woke up in Auberdine, Waving it off as a good dream. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Herbalist Category:Alchemist Category:Alliance Druid